The present invention is directed to a below grade foundation or basement wall which is constructed from prefabricated wooden wall sections made of preservative treated lumber and method for erecting such a wall.
The construction of a foundation wall which will be at least partially below the finished grade from prefabricated wooden wall sections provides several major advantages over the more conventional poured concrete wall. Erection of a foundation wall from prefabricated wooden sections is a task somewhat comparable to that of erecting the forms for a poured concrete wall. When the wooden wall is erected, it is ready to use, erection of the forms for a concrete wall is merely the first step in a process which subsequently requires the pouring of concrete, the curing of the poured concrete and finally the removal of the forms from the cured concrete wall.
The present invention is directed to prefabricated wall section structures which are readily assembled from standard sized studs, planks and plywood sheets which have been treated with a suitable preservative and a method by means of which standardized corner and intermediate panels are readily joined in aligned end to end relationship with each other at the building site to define a continuous foundation wall.